How To Express A Frienship
by Cbear2006
Summary: a symbol of friendship was hidden from true sight but never hidden from the heart


How to Express a Friendship  
  
By Care~Bear  
  
Attn: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in this story.  
  
As long as Kagome could remember, her grandfather had a lock on one particular shed in the shrine. One night she was walking around and noticed that the lock was not there. Anyone was able to stroll in and out of the shed without being noticed. She was now 7 seven years old and knew that she was big enough to handle what was inside there, or so she thought. She looked around to see if anyone had seen her near the shed, she had her hand on the door to open it when she contemplated what could be inside. She had horrible thoughts, she shrugged her shoulders and regained her strength and knew it was now or never. As she stepped inside she saw nothing but what appeared to be a well. The image was a bit hard to make out the only light was provided by the night sky.  
  
Kagome walked over to what she imagined was a well and looked down into it. It appeared to be a normal well, so why did her grandfather always keep the door locked. Her questions were now running freely through her mind. She figured she would get a better look. She leaned forward and her hand slipped, causing her to almost fall into the well. She thought to herself she must be more careful. She took a different position now sitting her knees on the edge of the well to keep her balanced, but she since her skills in grace weren't as they should she quickly lost her balance and began to fall into the well.  
  
She was about to scream when she realized she was already sitting in the well she thought she had fell into, only she doesn't remember landing. She sat trying to think how she was going to get out, than she heard some fighting. She tried to stay as calm as possible and climb to the top of the well to see the action. When she finally reached the top she was struggling to keep herself there and watch the fight all at once. She knew from her surroundings she was not at home. But where was she?  
  
She watched the fight closely; it seemed to be a battle between some big worm and a child around the same age as her. She thought that this was unjust and wanted to speak up but she did not want to interrupt them incase they might attack her. She watched the worm it was roughly about 5 times the size of the young boy, and the boy stood roughly the same height and age as her. Except there was a major difference, he has DOG ears. She look at them perplexed wondering what he was, a dog or a human. She soon realized that the small boy was attacking with what appeared to be his claws. His claws sliced open the worm. Kagome was about to gag from the site of the worm but she lost her balance and fell back to the bottom of the well.  
  
This sound had gotten the boy's attention. He hovered over the well and noticed a human. "What are you doing here, human?" Kagome dusted herself off and looked at the boy. "Could you help me out of this well please?" "Now why should I help a human?" he asked violently. She was scared at that look he gave her when he said human. "I am sorry to bother you but I am stuck and I can't get out," she replied bluntly. She stared at him with big eyes and all he could do was tell that she really needed his help. He jumped into the well. "Great now you are stuck with me," Kagome whined. "Yeah like this measly well would stop me, get on my back and I will get you out." Without questioning him she got on his back and held her arms around his neck. He jumped straight up and landed outside the well. She was still holding on, but so tight he was choking. "Let go," he managed to spit out. She blushed and let him go. She looked at him and asked why he had been fighting. "I fight to protect my mother," he admitted.  
  
Okay she couldn't help herself anymore she had to know about his ears. "Um, if you don't mind me asking are you a boy or a dog?" "Actually I am both, I am half human and half dog demon," he stated to the young girl. "Would you mind if I touched them?" He shrugged and bent his head so she had easier reach. As she started to scratch his ears he noticed something hanging around her neck. "What is this thing around your neck?" "Oh this is a symbol that I share with a friend of mine." She was wearing half of a heart that looked like it had been broken down the center. "Why is the heart not whole?" he asked. "Because my friend has the other half and when we put them together it makes a whole." "What is a friend?" he asked her quite sheepishly. She was a bit taken back that he knew not of friends. "A friend is a person who you like and likes you back," she tried to put it as best she could. "Oh I don't have any of those, what you call... friends." "Well I will be your friend. I like you so you can be my friend and you like me I can be your friend." He gasped at her and it felt as if his eyes would not stay in his head. "Why would you be my friend I am a monster, look at me!" "I think you look fine and cute with your ears." The boy grumbled at the thought of being cute and not fierce, but he also thought of what she had said he looked fine and she was willing to be his friend. "Why would you think I look aright? Humans fear me because of my demon blood and demons hate me because I am part human." "Well I think you are fine who you are and if anyone is not able to be themselves they are only pretending with their hearts." Kagome was a very outspoken little girl. Inu thought about what she said and said, "Alright I will be your friend and you can be mine." "My friends call me Kag, what is your name?" she asked him. "My mom calls me Inu so you may call me that." "Wait! May I ask a question what are you doing here?" Kagome realized she wasn't in her time and had to get back, she quick stood up and headed for the well.  
  
Kagome was almost at the well when the boy, Inu caught up with her. "Where do you think you are going," he asked confused. "I was so caught up in this place I forgot about going home," she simply stated. Inu stared at her with big eyes and turned away. Kagome was a little confused by his actions and asked, "Why are you being like this?" "Well if you leave now then my only friend will have left me alone again," Inu said with a harsh yet sincere tone of voice. Kagome forgot about the promise she just made to her new friend. She was so caught up in the moment of going home she forgot about leaving him. She had to go back there was no denying that but she didn't want to hurt him. She needed to find a way to make him realize she would always be there for him. She remembered about her necklace but thought she couldn't give it away, she had to create another way she could split a heart. She had an idea.  
  
"Inu, give me your right wrist," she stated innocently. He looked at both his wrists and didn't want to admit to her he didn't know which one that was. She looked at him and was sick of waiting so she grabbed the wrist she wanted. She lined up her left pinkie finger to his right pinkie finger and her left elbow to his right elbow. It was a perfect line up. Next she thought how she was going to accomplish what she had thought was to be a good idea. She looked around for an object that would help her complete her idea when she noticed the boy's unusual claws. She grabbed his left hand and he flinched. She said, "I need your claw if you don't mind." He gave her his permission to use his claw with a silent nod. "This might hurt," she told him. She took his one of his sharp left claws and drew half of a heart on her left wrist and the other half on his right wrist. When the wrists game together so everything lined up a whole heart would be formed, Kagome released his clawed finger and said "Done!" He stared at his wrist. He smiled softly at her and said "Now you will always be with me Kag." She smiled at him reassuring him she would. "But now I must return to my own time, I have a family just like you have a mother." She said this hugged her new friend. He was shocked at this he has never been hugged by a human before, they all feared him. But something about this girl was different. She stood and headed for the well and said "I will return as soon as I can, goodbye," and with that she was gone.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and realized she was back at her house. She went to the door, she looked up and it seemed as if she was only gone for a little the moon had shifted but only about a quarter through the sky. She looked around to see if anyone was near. She saw no one so she quickly made her way to her room without anyone noticing her.  
  
Kagome woke the next morning and thought of the night as a dream, it seemed all too real and she remembered her friendship mark. She looked down and noticed it was there and she new she had a friend somewhere waiting for her. She started with her usual routine. After she had finished getting ready she made her way out to the shed but was stopped in her tracks as she noticed it was locked just like any other day. Every night and day she would walk by the shed for the next couple weeks looking for anytime it would be open. She discovered it stayed locked. Her mom had seen the mark earlier that day and she said she had fallen and she got a scrap because her mother seemed quite upset with it. She did not want to worry her mother about it. She wore a watch from that day on so she would receive no more questions about her wrist.  
  
Kagome, now 15 after the 8 years since that mysterious night with her friend Inu, had forgotten about the well but her friend stayed with her forever. Kagome had check for so long the lock but after a while she gave up and just dreamt of her friend and the battle he was in. Kagome was walking and thinking of Inu, she wondered if he could be thinking of her. Kagome stopped abruptly and found her standing in front of the shed she had found the well in. Only her heart skipped a beat when she saw the lock was missing yet again. She took this as her chance she had never forgotten. She jumped into the well and once again was in the other place she had been when she was little.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well, now being big enough to manage herself. She got out of the well and looked around. She saw a tree and pinned to it seemed to be well a figure almost like her friend Inu. Only why is he pinned to a tree by an arrow? Her thoughts ran wild as to why her childhood friend is sleeping hanging like a toy. She ran over and inspected the body. "Yes, they are the same ears and the same hair." She stepped closer to the body. There was only one way that she could be sure if it was him. She lightly took the right wrist into her hand and adjusted it to see if he had the scar. He did but before she could bring herself out of shock the hanyou had waken up and taken her by surprise. "Kikyo how could have done this to me? Now get me out of this forsaken tree!" He tried with all his might to free himself but it was no use he could not free himself from the arrow. "Well Kikyo are you going to free me or not?" he stated annoyingly. "Excuse me you must have someone mistaken with me my name is not Kikyo is it Kagome." "Well then try to get this arrow out of me, I need to get out." He was being quite harsh with her and she was afraid. She knew him but had he forgotten her. She didn't tell him she was the girl from his past; she wanted him to remember her. She freed the hanyou from the tree. He was about to attack her when Kaede helped her by giving her the beads to go around Inuyasha's neck to protect herself. "Che. What did you say your name was human?" That was the same tone he used when he first met Kagome, and it still sent shivers down her spine. "My name is Kagome Inu.," her voice trailed lower as she finished her statement realizing she almost gave herself away for already knowing him. "How do you know my name girl?" He was now very annoyed. She quickly thought of the excuse, "Kaede used it!" He seemed to believe her and just nod and walk away. Kagome breathed quickly relieving the tension she had just made herself stiff with fright.  
  
She decided to give him time to see if he would remember her before she told him. But as time when on and years flew by they collected the jewel shards for different purposes. Kagome did it because she felt guilty for breaking it in the first place and Inuyasha wanted to become full demon. After making friends like Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, everything seemed to ease up. Kagome had found times where Inuyasha had been more open to her but she felt still second best to Kikyo. She learned all about her past form and how she was the reincarnation for her friend's true love. This didn't stop her from falling in love with the arrogant puppy. She knew of his soft side even though he never let anyone see it. She even got away with petting his ears every once and a while until Inuyasha regained composure and made her stop.  
  
One afternoon Inuyasha had been walking the group for hours when everyone just stopped, after some grumbles and mumbles heard by Inuyasha he let them stop. Kagome looked at her watch and said it was so close to evening they might as well just make camp. No one had ever really noticed the watch. Kagome always wore it they just forgot about it being there. So they looked at her puzzled, she explained the whole idea of the watch and how it works. Everyone but Inuyasha agreed without hesitation.  
  
Inuyasha complained saying there was still daylight but he knew he wouldn't be able to find the jewel without Kagome. He was realizing that he was lost without her. He wouldn't even be this far. Not just for the jewel shards but in general, it was at times very unpleasant with all the arguing but it was also very pleasant when Kagome cared for everyone the way she did. Her laughter always was the thing that brought out the best in everyone. Even though Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, she brought out the best in him. He never felt so complete and accepted when he was with Kikyo. Did he love Kikyo? For that matter, does he love Kagome? Inuyasha looked at his wrist and remembered the first friend Kag. He had never thought of her a lot when he was with Kikyo but now all he can seem to do is look at it in his spare time. He wondered if Kag was the person that really held the other half of his heart. His heart was breaking just like the broken one on his wrist. Inuyasha wasn't sure of his feelings; he knew he needed to think before making any decisions.  
  
"I am leaving for a little while please no one follow me," Inuyasha stated to the rest of the group. Kagome just stared at him speechless as he stated he was leaving her. Miroku saw this gaze she innocently gave the hanyou. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said, "Before you go I would like to talk to you." "Fine but make it quick monk," Inuyasha knew he had to get away from Kagome so he could sort through his feelings.  
  
Miroku led Inuyasha far from camp as if he did not want this conversation over heard by anyone back there. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said "I just wanted to let you know how dense you really are." Inuyasha was quite startled by the monk's accusations. Miroku continued with his statements of truth to Inuyasha. "Frankly I have seen the way Kagome looks at you and I would love for someone to look at me like that. You do realize she has always been there for you, even when you have hurt her with Kikyo. She comes back to you because even if it hurts her she wants to see you happy." Inuyasha wanted to speak up to his defense but his voice seemed to be stuck in his stomach. He felt sick but he was so confused he didn't know what to believe. So many questions ran through his head. "Inuyasha I think you are being very selfish in your decision. And remember this, the reason Kikyo is alive is for hatred of you, even if it wasn't you, she had not trust you enough to believe you in the first place. Think about that Inuyasha." The monk walked always without giving Inuyasha a moment to reply in his defense. All the monk had said was setting into his head. He ran as far as he could go in the opposite direction from camp, to think on his own.  
  
Back at camp Kagome was trying to control her emotions. She quietly sat and thought to herself. ~If Inuyasha only knew about her wrist, would things be as cruel as they are now? How could he not have recognized her all this time? I wanted things to be so different. I know that we fight but that is only because I care about him and want to do things for the best interests of us all. She knew she had to tell him when he returned, it was a sudden decision for her to make but maybe it would help Inuyasha with his final decision on if he chose his first love or not. Kagome felt a lump in her stomach just thinking that she is causing all this problems with Inuyasha. She loved him but she knew he would be better off with his true love. So when Inuyasha returned, WAIT what if he doesn't return? She would go find him, he had to tell him. ~ At that second Kagome was tapped lightly on the shoulder by the monk. She snapped up in a shock that had felt like a ton of bricks had hit her hard. She looked at Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Miroku just stared at her with eyes to ease her pain; she knew he had known what she had just been thinking about.  
  
Sango turned to Kagome and offered some words of what sounded like pity. She asked Kagome to tell her what happened that made her drift off like that. Kagome told them she would tell them all but first she looked at Miroku and asked, "If Inuyasha does not come back in three days could we go find him?" Miroku looked at Kagome's misty eyes and just smiled and nodded. She then proceeded to tell them what happened so long ago. She told them of how the shed had been unlocked one night when she was younger and she had fallen through the well and met a young hanyou named Inu. They had talked of friendship and made a pack of their own. Then she returned home only to find that from that night on the door always remained locked until the night she freed Inuyasha.  
  
Sango turned to her friend and simply asked "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Kagome turned to look her in the eye and looked at her watch; she carefully undid the bad that held it to her wrist. All eyes of the fellow campers almost popped out of their heads at what they saw. They saw a small half of a heart which looked as if it where breaking like Kagome's real heart. Shippo excitedly asked her with a frantic expression "Why have you not told Inuyasha?" "Honestly I was hoping that he would figure it out for himself and I would regain his trust as I did so long ago," she said as tears started to fall in streams down her cheek. Miroku chimed in, "Ah, so this is why you wish to find him if he does not return to tell him." She simply did all she could, nod.  
  
Inuyasha now alone stared at his wrist once more. He knew that he had a friend out there somewhere but right now he needed to focus on the two people that actually physically could be with him. "Che. why should I listen to the monk anyway, although he did make some good points. think Inuyasha." He had started talking to himself now that the pressure was on. He wanted to be with Kagome but he had his obligation to his first love. ~Wait I said obligation; I feel no obligation towards Kagome. But Kikyo is the way she is because she hated me for so many years. What should I do? I love Kagome but still something shouts within me that I am missing a major piece of this puzzle. ~ I need to just think. Time will allow me that at least.  
  
Now three days had passed and Kagome was fed up with waiting she wanted Inuyasha to know, if he still picked Kikyo over her she will just have to deal with it. She packed up her stuff after everyone had finished breakfast. Everyone was ready to go. It was a good thing that Kagome could sense Inuyasha. She thinks it has something to do with the beads that Kaede had given her but she did not question it. She also knows Inuyasha told her to not follow but he will just have to deal with the fact that she did.  
  
A few miles down the road she sensed she was getting close when she stopped the group. She turned to the others and asked "Should I say the spell or should I call for him, but will he come?" The others told her to call him; she already disobeyed him by following him she would not want to make him angrier. She agreed. "Inuyasha? Can you come out here I have to talk to you for a bit," she called but no answer. It seems Inuyasha was right above them, a little mad because she had followed him but glad she was there, although he could not let that show. He jumped down from the tree top and stood behind Kagome. "What did you follow me for, I specifically told you to ... stay. at . camp!!!!" he yelled at her trying to over come his wave of happiness to see her. She stood straight where she was and said "A hi would have suited me just fine thank you very much!" "Well if you wouldn't have followed me then I would have had to yell," he snarled back. She was about to have a war with Inuyasha when the monk cleared his throat grabbing both attention spans. "Kagome are you forgetting why we came here?" he asked almost as if he was begging for her not to start something. Kagome blushed realizing that was the whole reason they had came. Miroku stated that the three of them would be looking for another campsite and requested when they were done talking Inuyasha would sniff the group out. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha fumed with anger at being put to such a measly task.  
  
Kagome waited till the three were out of sight and turned to Inuyasha and said "I need to talk to you. There is something I haven't told you that I think you should know." Inuyasha looked at her and said "Kagome I wish you wouldn't have followed me, whatever it is it could have waited till I got back to camp. Now please I have to keep to myself for a while. Find the others and leave me alone." With that he turned his back to her and started to walk away. All Kagome could do was stand there paralyzed by his words. She needed to tell him this. She started to run after him seeing as how he really gained a lead when she was motionless. She saw something from the corner of her eye, it was her, Kikyo. She stood bow and arrow ready and aimed for Inuyasha. Kagome quickened her pace knowing that Inuyasha was in danger and he was to deep in thought to notice.  
  
Inuyasha felt something brush his side but all he saw was a body of Kagome leap in front of his to stop the arrow headed toward him. Kagome was shot directly in the area below her chest but it was actually aimed for her heart. Something had redirected the arrow. Kagome knew what it was, but the pain over took her and all she felt was Inuyasha grab her and she looked into his bronze amber orbs of life and her brown eyes started to close leaving only a single tear to form and run down the right side of her face.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the single tear. He just stared in disbelief as he took his eyes away from the tear and looked at the arrow that now pierced Kagome's body. The arrow seemed to have pierced right below her heart, he knew Kikyo and he knew that her aim would not have missed. What blocked her arrow? He looked to the side of Kagome's body. It was her watch. He remembered now that he never saw Kagome without it. He picked up her left wrist and as his fingers touched her skin he felt a faint pulse. His heart leaped for joy knowing she was not dead.  
  
All at once Inuyasha felt his heart bottom out again. He saw what the watch had been hiding. ~Kag is Kagome? I thought of how similar they looked but it had been so long I wasn't able to put two and two together. How could I not have figured this out? ~ He felt ashamed his heart didn't recognize his true friend. Or did it? ~Wait was this what Kagome was going to tell him about? How could I have pushed her away from me? I only put her into danger. ~ He put his right wrist up to Kagome's left. The symbol became a whole heart. It was Kagome, he loved her. His decision was made at the thought that this girl made him whole. She made his heart whole. But at that moment he startled himself to find he now had little rivers on each cheek. Only Kagome could make him cry. He loved her so much for it.  
  
"I have finally rid myself of her and now I have come to claim my prize, you Inuyasha," Kikyo exclaimed. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kikyo. "Don't you get it yet? I don't love you. Not anymore. You never accepted me for who I was. You may have said you loved me but you wanted to change me. This girl Kagome was my friend. She wasn't just my love. She understood me and stayed by my side even when I said I wanted to the jewel for selfish reasons. She said I didn't need the jewel. And a long time ago she told me I was not a monster and I believed her but you made me feel like I was doing something wrong against nature. She wants to be with me whatever I may be like. That is true love. You don't realize it but I stopped loving you once you died. Kagome has been in my heart since I was little and you keep saying you were the first. I met her a long time ago. Now please if you truly care for me and want me to be happy use your priestess powers to heal her so we may live together in peace." He spit that all out in one breath his tears still falling freely. Kikyo was startled by his bluntness but she realized that she truly did not have his heart anymore and it would do her no good to try to force him. He had promised another before her so it was only fair for her to recognize that fact.  
  
She stared at Inuyasha and looked at his pleading eyes. Kikyo looked at him once more and confirmed he was telling her from his heart. She said, "Inuyasha I truly believe what you are telling me that is why I am going to heal her to the best of my ability. When I have healed her as much as I can I want you to take her to my sister. She should be able to heal her, the rest of the way." Inuyasha nodded. Kikyo positioned herself in front of the girl. Carefully Kikyo pulled out the arrow and it dissolved in her hand. Then she placed both her hands into her priestess uniform and pulled out some healing plants. She started to heal Kagome. Inuyasha watched in aw as Kikyo was emitting some type of light that seemed to heal the wound that Kagome had on her body. Kikyo finished and stood. "Inuyasha I want you to take care of this girl she seems to care for you a lot. More than I ever could. Be happy with your life." Kikyo crumbled into ashes after saying this to Inuyasha. Inuyasha realized that since he was no longer the reason she had to haunt this world, she could rest peacefully for all eternity. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side. Kagome's eyes started to open and she looked up to see those gorgeous bronze amber orbs staring into hers again. Only this time she noticed that he had streaks of where it appears tears had fallen.  
  
He hugged her close when she awoke only to hear a small gasp from her. He had apologized for being to rough, he was just happy she was alive. She said "Inuyasha I need to tell you something." He said "I already know. You are the one that makes my makes my heart whole." With this said he lifted his right wrist to hers and they both stared at the completed heart symbol. "But Inuyasha...," Kagome was going to ask him what had happened. "Shh, Kagome like I said YOU make my heart whole," Inuyasha said this while he took her left hand again and set it on his chest. Kagome smiled at his actions and said, "And you have mine." "Kagome, I would like to apologize for not realizing it sooner, but I want you to realize there was never a day I didn't look at our friendship mark. As for now I have to get you to Kaede's so you can be looked after while you recover from what happened." Kagome didn't quite understand but she did remember being shot by the arrow. She slowly nodded her head.  
  
Inuyasha stood outside Kaede's hut waiting for the news on Kagome's condition. Kaede had appeared outside the door and walked over to Inuyasha. She saw the fear in his eyes. She smiled at him and said "Kagome will be fine. No major organs were hit. And what happened to my sister Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glanced at Kaede with eyes of relief and simply stated "She went home." Kaede nodded and was about to walk away and turned to Inuyasha once more before returning to Kagome's side. "Oh Inuyasha I meant to ask you, what is that mark on Kagome's wrist?" Inuyasha stared into the old woman's eyes and simply said "A sign of our everlasting friendship." Kaede looked once more at Inuyasha smiled and said "I am glad Inuyasha that you have found someone that can accept you for you." "So am I Kaede, I am just sad that it took so long to figure that out." "I don't think you ever forgot really, you just needed an open heart to find it." Inuyasha smirked in her direction and nodded to accept her words. He stepped inside the hut to approach the sleeping Kagome.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome," he whispered to her sleeping form while brushing the locks out of her eyes. She stirred and opened her eyes to find Inuyasha standing over her head. She motioned him to come closer. He bent down and hovered over her. She tugged his clothes so he was very close to her. She pulled him down and lightly let her lips touch his. He gasped and asked her for what purpose she had done that. She smiled at him and said, "It was just a way I could also show you how I express my love." He smiled and hugged her. They sat on the futon and snuggled close until Kagome fell asleep in his arms. 


End file.
